


Cena navideña con la familia Xavier

by FirstAvenger26



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Homophobia, M/M, Meet the Family, Poor Charles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAvenger26/pseuds/FirstAvenger26
Summary: Erik está completamente determinado acerca de conocer a la familia de su esposo, incluso cuando Charles insiste fervientemente en que es una terrible idea."Sin lugar a dudas la peor forma de pasar la navidad"CherikEspecial navideño ♡Advertencias:Homofobia y mención de violación.





	Cena navideña con la familia Xavier

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Aquí está mi regalo para todas las que shipeamos Cherik, un mediocre fanfic hecho con mucho amor!
> 
> Sí, especial navideño en abril, lento pero seguro asies. 
> 
> Si vienen buscando lemon por favor no gasten su tiempo leyendo mis fanfics.
> 
> De ante mano pido una disculpa por siempre hacer a Sharon una mala madre, no se lo merece, dado que en los comics aparentemente es un amor. Prometo algún día hacer un fic donde Sharon sea una maravillosa madre.

Charles conoce lo suficientemente bien a Erik como para saber que éste es un hombre realmente obstinado, cuando se propone a hacer algo habría que mover cielo, mar y tierra para mal lograr alguno de sus objetivos. Mientras que admira su perseverancia y está dispuesto a soportar su terquedad, en esta ocasión Charles no podría estar más en desacuerdo con el actual objetivo de su querido esposo.

No importa por donde intenta encontrar algo positivo que podría resultar de las intenciones de Erik, no puede imaginarse absolutamente nada, simplemente no hay manera posible en ese universo para que aquello terminé bien.

¿Qué te parece si esta navidad cenamos con tu familia? Charles repite para sí mismo esta cuestión en su cabeza, intentando darle sentido.

¿Qué fuerza sobrenatural, poderosa y maligna podría haber orillado a su esposo a formular tal pregunta? No importa la cantidad de títulos y estudios con los que cuenta, su cerebro es incapaz de darle una respuesta lógica a su interrogativa. No existe forma racional en la que pueda explicarse a sí mismo el repentino interés de su esposo por conocer a su 'encantadora familia'

\- ¿Sigues pensando en ello? - Pregunta Erik con aire de irritación, mientras observa como Charles, con su mirada pérdida en el árbol navideño, sigue pensando en la pregunta que salió de la boca de Lehnsherr aproximadamente hace una hora.

El castaño simplemente asiente, sin molestarse siquiera en dedicarle una mirada de soslayo.

\- Termina con este estúpido juego y hablemos como adultos maduros, mein gott -

Esta vez sí obtiene una reacción de Charles, quien le mira con una increíble expresión que le indica a Erik que se encuentra terriblemente ofendido, ultrajado; pareciera que Erik había dicho algo horriblemente insultante para el telepata, como si Erik hubiese insinuado que la genética es totalmente irrelevante en la ciencia. Pero nada de eso, él únicamente había solicitado una charla urgente e importante, quizá hasta indispensable en este punto de su matrimonio.

\- ¿Te parece que esto es un juego, Erik? -

\- Pues no veo que te lo estés tomando muy enserio, ni siquiera has contestado la pregunta que te hice hace como una hora - Dice para luego proceder a sentarse junto al castaño en el sillón mediando de la sala de estar.

\- No he contestado porque sinceramente me has dejado impactado, sin palabras, me tomaste totalmente desprevenido - Aunque parece estar molesto, no duda ni un segundo para recostar su cabeza cómodamente en el pecho de Erik, quien viste un sueter navideño tan colorido que bien podría causar daños a la vista y que, obviamente, usa para complacerlo a él y a sus caprichos festivos.

\- Bien, supongo que ya tuviste tiempo de sobra para pensarlo, además ya debes de haber encontrado las palabras necesarias para responderme. Lo repetiré de nuevo, si no te molesta - Carraspea de manera exagerada para destacar lo ridículo del asunto, añadiendo un poco más de drama al asunto. - ¿Qué te parece si esta navidad cenamos con tu familia? -

\- Podrías dejarme un año entero reflexionando y aún así no sería tiempo suficiente. Honestamente, ¿Qué estás pensando? -

Un día de estos Charles va a provocarle una enorme migraña. Erik suspira con lentitud, intentando sacar algo de la tensión que se está acumulando en su interior. - Estoy pensando en pasar una muy feliz navidad con la familia de mi maravilloso esposo que, sin lugar a dudas, debe de ser igual de maravillosa que él -

Charles ríe ligeramente mientras que con sus dedos dibuja líneas invisibles a través de su propio sueter navideño, que es a juego con el de Erik. - No sabes lo que estás diciendo querido, mi familia es un dolor en el trasero. Si cenamos con ellos nos espera la peor navidad de nuestras vidas -

Siempre es extraño escuchar palabras como esas salir de la boca de su dulce Charles, incluso cuando éste ya ha dejado claro en numerosas ocasiones que resguarda sentimientos poco simpáticos hacia su propia familia. ¿Qué tan maléfica puede ser la familia Xavier para que alguien como Charles, que suele encontrar bondad hasta en los más inmundos seres humanos, no se moleste si quiera en resaltar los puntos positivos de sus semejantes?

Sea como sea, Erik está más que decidido, cenarán en la mansión Xavier. Peter, Lorna y él conocerán a la familia de Charles y todo saldrá muy bien.

\- ¿No te parece justo? Después de todo, la navidad pasada tú conociste a mi familia -

\- No es lo mismo -

La navidad que Charles fue presentando en la familia Lehnsherr las cosas comenzaron con el pie izquierdo. Edie, la madre de Erik, se encontraba considerablemente irritada pues apenas y comenzaba a entenderse con Susanna; incluso le estaba tomando algo de cariño, todo para que su hijo le informara que las cosas no funcionaron correctamente entre ellos dos, firmando esta vez su segundo divorcio.

Para Edie el hecho de que su hijo se sintiera más atraído por el mismo sexo no fue realmente una gran revelación, pues lo había sospechado desde que su primer matrimonio llegó a su fin. Ella ama a su hijo tal y como es, no lo dejaría de amar únicamente por ser gay así que al menos para ella, la orientación sexual de Erik no representaba problema alguno. ¡Después de todo, ya contaba con dos nietos! Eso era básicamente lo único que pedía a su hijo, ser abuela.

Lamentablemente no todos en la familia Lehnsherr fueron tan comprensivos acerca de la recién descubierta sexualidad de Erik, muchos se encontraron decepcionados e incluso hubo uno que otro miembro que llegó a sentirse asqueado.

_Primero resulta ser mutante y después hasta sale homosexual, pobre Edie, no se merece tal sufrimiento._

_Quién diría que el gran Jakob crío un maricón._

_Mutantes y homosexuales, todos ésos pecadores hijos de puta se irán al infierno después de todo._

_Creo que voy a vomitar._

_Pensar que Erik se divorció de mujeres tan hermosas porque en realidad lo que le gusta es la polla._

_Es un horroroso día para la familia Lehnsherr._

_Después de anunciarse como marica debió de tener al menos la decencia de no volver a presentarse nunca en una reunión familiar._

_Encima su pareja tiene toda la pinta de puñetas, ni siquiera lo disimulan._

_Desagradable, muy desagradable._

Esos fueron solamente algunos de los pensamientos que Charles llegó a captar, no es que él tuviese mucho interés en conocer los pensamientos de personas tan prejuiciosas pero fue imposible evitarlo, la mayor parte de ellos prácticamente gritaba sus opiniones en su mente, casi parecía que sabían como proyectar algo a un telepata, como si lo hicieran a propósito. Pero obviamente ese no era el caso, simplemente su odio y repulsión eran demasiado fuertes.

Así que ahí estaba Charles, rodeado de un montón de gente resentida tanto con él como con Erik; quienes no tenían nada en contra de ellos sólo se comportaban indiferentes, comiendo tranquilamente o charlando en grupo de un tema completamente diferente.

Sin embargo, contrario a lo que Erik y Charles pensaron, la cena no terminó en desastre, pues para el final de la noche Charles ya tenía a más de la mitad de la familia Lehnsherr comiendo de su mano, casi todos estaban encantados con él y lo trataron como si hubiese formado parte de la agrupación por años. Únicamente no pudo llevarse bien con los parientes homofobicos ni con el pequeño grupo anti-mutante pero afortunadamente no resultaron ser muchos.

\- ¿Por qué no es lo mismo? Estoy intentado ser una buena pareja, conocer a tu familia es parte de ese proceso -

\- Si te sientes obligado por el protocolo común de lo que una pareja de casados hace, no te preocupes idiota, en ningún momento he esperado de ti que te presentes ante mi familia y eso definitivamente no te quita puntos de 'ser un buen esposo' - Cansado de tener su cabeza recostada sobre el pecho del otro, asume una nueva posición, se sienta como normalmente lo hace y dirige su mirada a su alrededor, buscando el control remoto para poder encender la televisión y ver alguna película navideña, navidad no es navidad si no ve ' Mi pobre angelito. '

\- No se trata únicamente de 'seguir el protocolo' - Hace comillas con sus dedos al mencionar esas palabras, además de rodar sus ojos. - Me parece justo que yo conozca a tu familia, tú ya conociste a la mía - Mientras él habla, Charles encuentra el control remoto, hace una exclamación de triunfo y luego enciende el televisor, hallando con prontitud la película que buscaba.

\- Mira Erik - Habla sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla, observando como el pequeño Kevin se descubre a sí mismo completamente solo en su casa. - Si esto se trata de algún extraño principio de intercambio equivalente en tu mente, acerca de que te sientes en deuda o algo así, es completamente innecesario, me encantó conocer a... -

\- ¡No se trata de eso! No es que me sienta en deuda, más bien siento que tú me lo debes -

\- ¿Qué? - Se siente confundido y ofendido a la vez por lo que se toma la molestia de mirar directamente al otro. - ¿De qué demonios hablas? -

\- Me parece injusto el que hayas conocido a mi familia pero yo no pueda conocer a la tuya, quiero hacerlo, quiero conocerla -

Charles resopla fastidiado - No sabes lo que dices cariño, tú en verdad no quieres conocerla -

\- Déjame decidir eso por mí mismo -

\- Tu madre estará muy decepcionada al enterarse de que no cenaremos con ellos este año - Comenta, intentando zafarse de la situación. Edie al principio tuvo muchos problemas para aceptar a Charles pero actualmente lo quiere tanto como a su hijo y cuando se reúnen llegan a hablar durante horas.

\- Iremos con ella en año nuevo entonces -

\- ¿Hay alguna manera en la que pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión? -

\- Sabes que no -

\- ¿Ni siquiera si hacemos esa rutina sadomasoquista que tanto te gusta? -

Cuando la dua cruza el rostro de su esposo, decide continuar, viendo una ligera oportunidad de hacerlo desistir.

\- Incluso te dejaría usar el látigo esta vez - Sonríe mientras mantiene la esperanza de convencerlo, si accede, terminar con el cuerpo jodido, adolorido pero inexplicablemente caliente y excitado sería un precio por el que estaría más que dispuesto a pagar con tal de no llevar a Erik con su familia.

Erik se sonroja, Charles juraría que hasta podría comenzar a sudar en cualquier momento.

\- O yo podría volver a usar el látigo si hace lo prefieres - Dice, acariciando lentamente con algunos de sus dedos el cuello del otro. Si Erik pensara tan sólo un poco más fuerte entonces él podría ver todas esas sucias imágenes en su cabeza.

Sin embargo, cuando cree tener ganado el asunto, Lehnsherr sacude con algo de fuerza su cabeza, volviendo a la realidad y volviendo a su convicción de conocer a los Xavier. - No lograrás convencerme con fantasías perversas -

Perverso, sí como no, eso mismo dice la erección que patéticamente oculta bajo un cojín del sillón.

\- Bien, pero no digas que no te lo advertí - Ya resignado, vuelve a prestarle atención a la película, algo irritado por no haber ganado y muy preocupado por lo que tendrán que pasar ese veinticuatro y veinticinco de diciembre.

\- No exageres Charles, son tus parientes, no un montón de monstruos despiadados, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? -

\- Ya lo verás por ti mismo -

X

\- ¿Por qué vamos con la abuela Sharon? - Pregunta Lorna mientras aprecia el paisaje a través de las ventanas del auto. - ¿Alguien murió? -

\- No cariño, nadie ha muerto - Responde Erik.

\- ¿Alguien morirá? -

\- ¡No!, ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas? -

\- Papi Charles dijo que la única razón por la que todos pisariamos el terreno Xavier sería por alguien muerto -

\- ¡Charles! -

\- ¿Qué? Yo realmente esperaba eso. Puede que visite a mi madre de vez en cuando, pero no quería que nadie más se viera involucrado - Mantiene su mirada en el camino y maneja con tranquilidad, no quiere que los muertos sean ellos.

\- ¿Realmente odias tanto la idea de que conozca a tus parientes, que conozca un poco mejor de dónde vienes? -

\- No es eso Erik -

\- Pues eso parece -

\- Puedo soportar que mi madre sea agria conmigo pero no me agrada mucho la idea de que lo sea con ustedes -

\- ¿Por qué la abuela Sharon es tan mala? - Pregunta David.

 _Quise decir 'maldita' pero se que no te gusta que use esa palabra_. Comunica David mentalmente a su padre.

_También puedo castigarte si la dices telepaticamente así que no lo hagas._

Charles suspira, ni siquiera han llegado y ya quiere volver a casa. - No es mala, solamente se comporta como una horrible mujer de alta sociedad desde que murió tu abuelo, ya sabes, como ésas mujeres que son las villanas en algunas telenovelas -

\- Yo quería pasar navidad con mamá - Reclama Peter con un ligero tono de tristeza, sin embargo no despega la mirada de su videojuego, para este punto ya está bastante acostumbrado a las decepciones por parte de su madre.

\- Ya te lo dije Peter, Magda dijo que esta navidad estaría muy ocupada - Le responde Erik.

\- Eso dijo la navidad pasada también -

\- Yo voy a pasar año nuevo con mi mamá - Le dice Lorna a Peter. Los niños pequeños son buenos siendo insensibles o un poco malvados y eso que la mayoría del tiempo no lo hacen a propósito. - Ella me quiere mucho -

Pero Peter también está acostumbrado por lo que no se molesta en alterarse con la provocación, accidental o no, no importa. - Felicidades -

\- Peter, según las veces que he visto a tu madre, yo diría que ciertamente te ama bastante, sin embargo parece sufrir de episodios frecuentes de depresión y también parece sufrir de baja autoestima así que deberías ser un poco más comprensivo con ella pero no te preocupes, creo que está mejorando - Dice David, quien ciertamente no es muy parecido a los chicos de su edad, aunque acostumbra ser insensible realmente no lo hace a propósito o con malas intenciones.

\- David comportate por favor -

\- ¿¡Leíste la mente de mi madre?! -

\- Claro que no, no fue necesario -

\- Entonces cómo... -

\- Fue bastante sencillo deducirlo, te lo explicaré después. También estoy casi seguro de que te llamará a tu celular hoy o mañana y seguro que te dará un regalo impresionamte cuando regresemos de la mansión Xavier, quizá hasta quiera pasar año nuevo contigo -

\- Pequeña mierda engreída - Dice el chico de dieciséis aunque tiene una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¡Peter, lenguaje! - Gritan tanto Charles como Erik.

\- Espero que no te equivoques, acerca de que realmente me quiere y de que pasara año nuevo conmigo - Comenta después de un rato.

\- ¿Cuándo lo he hecho? -

\- No han sido muchas pero las tengo contadas -

\- ¿Por qué David es tan raro? ¿Es parte de su mutación? - Cuestiona Lorna.

\- No hermanita, David es raro por elección - Le responde Peter.

\- ¿Quién elegiría ser raro? -

Charles ignora el resto de la conversación, deseando estar dormido, inconsciente o en cualquier otro lugar, claro, mientras el lugar no fuese la mansión Xavier, la cual, lamentablemente, es su destino.

Tan sólo unos segundos (o tal vez unos minutos) perdido en sus pensamientos bastaron para que al regresar a la realidad sus hijos estuviesen pelando, sin duda por algo estúpido.

\- Eres una tonta Lorna -

\- ¡Peter no llames tonta a tu hermana! -

\- Si yo soy tonta entonces tú eres súper tonto -

\- Por favor guarden silencio seres involucionados, estoy intentando leer - Reclama David sin despegar la vista de su libro, que trajo consigo al predecir que el viaje a la mansión sería muy tedioso.

\- ¡David! -

\- ¡No me llames involucionado! - Gritan Lorna y Peter al mismo tiempo mientras intentan arrebatarle el libro a David.

\- No me hagan romper la regla de no usar mi telepatía contra ustedes - Dice mientras hace lo posible por mantenerlos alejados de su libro.

\- ¡He tenido suficiente! - Grita Charles. - Dejan de pelear en este instante y continuamos el largo camino con una charla tranquila o voy a estrellar el auto contra un gran árbol para convertirnos a todos en espíritus del bosque - Cuando los niños le ignoran y siguen pelando como si nada, Charles realmente hace ademán de salirse del camino para estrellarse, asustando a los niños, incluso a Erik.

\- ¡Dejaremos de pelear! - Gritan los tres niños, haciendo que Charles vuelva a conducir con normalidad.

\- Aunque creo que me gustaría ser un espíritu del bosque - Susurra Lorna.

\- No existen los espíritus del bosque, tonta -

Esta vez es Erik quien los asusta, mirándolos con ojos furiosos y expresión seria, obligandolos a dejar de pelear. Así es como el resto del camino la familia Lehnsherr-Xavier juega tranquilamente a veo, veo.

X

\- Muy bien, hemos llegado a la guarida del dragón - Dice Charles una vez que atraviesan la gran reja metálica que marca el inicio de la propiedad Xavier.

\- Siempre has sido un fanático del melodrama -

\- Y tú siempre has sido un fanático de llevarme la contraria -

Después de avanzar unos cuantos kilómetros más, finamente llegan a la mansión, donde se estacionan junto a otros autos, autos que parecen valer más que la casa en la que ellos viven.

Todos bajan del vehículo, sacando del maletero su ligero equipaje, no llevan mucho en las maletas, sólo lo necesario para pasar el veinticuatro y veinticinco en la mansión, así como su mejor ropa de gala para la gran cena navideña.

\- Antes de que la tragedia comience, queridos niños, solamente quiero recordarles que si esta experiencia les causa traumas a largo plazo es todo culpa de papá Erik por ser de los hombres más tercos del planeta -

\- No lo escuchen, nadie va a traumarse, Charles únicamente está siendo ridículo como de costumbre -

Ignorandolo, Charles continúa. - Procuren no ver a la bisabuela Beatrice a los ojos, podría convertirlos en piedra -

Antes de que Lehnsherr pueda responder algo, las exageradamente finas puertas principales de la mansión Xavier se abren de par en par, mostrando así a Sharon Xavier, con una perfecta sonrisa de alta sociedad formada en su rostro, digna de algún tipo de revista. Entonces algunos hombres en uniforme salen de la mansión, saludan inclinando su cabeza ligeramente y con amabilidad proceden a hacerse cargo de las maletas.

\- Sean bienvenidos - Dice Sharon y baja los escalones de la entrada principal para encontrarse con su hijo, su yerno y sus nietos. - Es un placer finalmente tenerlos a todos aquí reunidos -

\- El placer es nuestro - Responde Erik con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno no se queden ahí, adentro es donde se encuentra lo interesante - Hace un gesto con la mano con el que les indica que pueden pasar y después ella misma se introduce dentro de la mansión.

\- ¿Ves? Estabas exagerando, tu madre parece bastante amable - Comenta en voz baja para evitar ser escuchado por la señora Xavier.

\- Oh querido ese es el truco de la alta sociedad, puedes ser tan cruel como quieras y mientras parezcas amable, sepas organizar buenas reuniones y estés al tanto de cómo utilizar cada maldito cubierto existente entonces no hay ningún problema -

Erik no dice nada al respecto, esperando que solamente sea una exageración.

\- Estaré encantada de conocerlos a todos más a fondo en la cena, es casi como si Charles los tuviese ocultos -

 _Por qué será_ Quiso proyectar el telepata a la mente de su madre pero ésta nunca había sido una gran fanática de su mutación; de ninguna en realidad.

Cuando llegan a sus respectivas habitaciones, sus maletas ya están esperándolos ahí; antes de dejarlos solos en sus habitaciones para que puedan desempacar sus cosas, Sharon les indica la hora y el comedor en el que cenarán junto con varios invitados.

Una vez que su madre se va, Charles comienza a examinar la habitación, muy amplia y decorada de manera sencilla, en su mayoría con colores claros, hay una cama matrimonial lo que realmente le sorprende pues estaba seguro de que su madre lo colocaría en una habitación con dos camas pequeñas y bastante separadas para recordarle lo mucho que está en desacuerdo con su matrimonio.

\- ¿En qué momento sueltan a los perros para que se coman nuestros órganos? - Cuestiona Erik con una sonrisa juguetona en tanto que saca la ropa que utilizará en la cena.

\- Muy gracioso - Dejándole ver que claramente su broma no le ha causado gracia, Xavier continúa. - No te estarás riendo cuando estemos comiendo y todos sean horribles con nosotros, sobre todo me preocupan los niños -

\- Mira Charles, como sea que se comporte tu familia con nosotros, pasaremos por esto juntos y sí realmente resulta ser tan terrible como afirmas entonces nunca más volveremos a poner un pie en esta mansión, ¿De acuerdo? -

Suspira, sabiendo que en este punto no tiene otras opciones. - De acuerdo -

Cambiando de tema, Lehnserr se atreve a preguntar. - ¿Raven no vendrá a cenar? -

\- Ella ha sido dichosamente vetada de cualquier reunión Xavier -

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? -

\- Se presentó a cenar hace dos navidades en su forma azul -

\- Sé que hay mucho odio contra nosotros pero me parece bastante injusto que... - Antes de que pueda comenzar con su pequeño discurso de el por qué los mutantes no deberían ocultar quienes son realmente, Charles lo interrumpe.

\- El principal problema fue que se presentó sin prenda alguna -

\- Ah - Erik asiente, comprendiendo ya la situación.

\- Pero no te sientas mal por ella, deliberadamente causó ese escándalo para zafarse de la convivencia familiar -

\- Pareciera que le tienes envidia -

\- Bastante. Me gustaría ser tan atrevido como para hacer eso, realmente me sentí tentado a salir desnudo o al menos proyectar la imagen en sus mentes -

\- Honestamente Charles, cenar en familia debería ser una experiencia gratificante -

\- Exacto -

\- ¿Y cómo era la relación de Raven con tu madre? -

\- Terrible, peor que la mía. Sharon la trataba más mal porque su mutación es visible -

\- Bueno, si toda tu familia es anti-mutante supongo que tienes algo de razón en que será una experiencia poco gratificante - Dice Erik, haciendo una mueca al pensar en todo el rechazo por el que debieron pasar Charles y Raven a manos de su propia familia.

\- Hasta que al fin abres tu mente a las espantosas cosas que nos esperan en el comedor. Un poco tarde me temo, ya estamos todos aquí - Deja más que claro el reproche en su voz, esperando que Erik lo capte sin problema.

Casi llegada la hora de la cena, Erik y Charles ayudan tanto a Lorna como a David a lucir sus mejores prendas de manera correcta, ayudan a Peter con su corbata y una vez que todos están listos, juntos bajan al comedor.

\- Si sobrevivimos a esto todo estará bien, la celebración de mañana será menos charla y más bebidas exóticas con un montón de invitados que no tendrán mucho interés en juzgarnos profundamente -

Únicamente ha asistido familia a la reunión, pero no se siente como tal, hay una enorme diferencia entre el ambiente que se siente en el comedor más grande de la mansión al ambiente que se percibe en las reuniones de los Lehnsherr, la calidez. Bien podría haber uno que otro integrante desagradable entre los Lehnsherr pero eso no impedía conseguir un agradable tiempo en familia por las festividades.

Los Xavier, por otra parte, parecen todos como si estuviesen presentándose en una junta de trabajo o en cualquier otra reunión de índole social como las que suelen frecuentar, nada demasiado personal o ameno.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones requeridas, todos toman asiento, listos para deleitarse con la deliciosa cena que por supuesto que no fue preparada por Sharon.

Algunas empleadas de la casa se mueven sigilosamente alrededor de la mesa, sirviendo comida y rellenando copas sin perturbar de ninguna manera a los invitados. Cuando un empleado entra al comedor con una bandeja que contiene el pavo, Erik cree que probablemente (No probable, si no seguro) él es el único que casi se ahoga con su bebida al notar el tamaño del ave, es enorme. ¿Acaso el pavo fue criado cerca de una planta nuclear? ¿Acaso consumía esteroides? Quizá era un compañero mutante. Ánimo pavo mutante, la lucha contra los pavos de tamaño normal continuará sin ti.

 _¿Qué tanto estás pensado?_ Pregunta mentalmente Charles con un toque risueño al darse cuenta de que su esposo no deja de mirar el pavo.

 _Puras tonterías_ Responde para después transmitir algo de cariño hacía Charles, algo así como un 'abrazo mental' como frecuentemente lo llaman ellos.

 _Como de costumbre_ Sonríe y bebe de su copa.

Por suerte ahora que Lorna y Peter han prestado atención al platillo principal de la degustación, ya no se siente solo en su asombro, pues ambos miran sorprendidos el pavo, en especial Lorna, quien no puede evitar expresar un bajito 'wow'

La habitación se encontraba extrañamente silenciosa pero Erik piensa que hacer algo al respecto posiblemente no sería una buena idea, ¿De qué podría hablar con estas personas que pertenecen a un mundo diferente al suyo? Hablar del tamaño del pavo sin lugar a dudas es un estúpido tema de conversación, en especial considerando que ellos habían tenido pavos de semejante tamaño en sus mesas durante toda su vida.

Lehnsherr solía pensar que los estereotipos acerca de la gente rica siendo crueles y despectivos con las 'clases más humildes' no eran más que patrañas pues su Charles, a pesar de ser rico es amable con prácticamente todo el mundo. Pero comprueba que en realidad el estereotipo parece sí aplicar al resto de la familia Xavier cuando Sharon dice:

\- Dudo que nos acabemos toda esta comida pero las sobras siempre pueden aprovecharse por los cerdos, o los criados, que es básicamente lo mismo -

Casi todos en la mesa ríen un poco, como si hubiese sido un buen 'chsite'. Los únicos que no lo hacen son Erik, Charles, sus hijos y los que aparentemente son los hijos de los primos de Charles.

De cierta manera se siente personalmente atacado, pues su madre fue empleada doméstica durante muchos años para sacar a la familia adelante. Pensar que sus jefes la trataron así de cuando en cuando le revuelve el estómago.

Después de algunos minutos, bastante incómodos para su persona, las conversaciones inician entre algunos de los Xavier.

Erik se siente bastante ridículo y torpe; primero había sido tan terco e insistente como pudo para conocer a la familia de su esposo, sin embargo, ahora que los tiene enfrente de sí no encuentra el valor para introducirse en el intercambio de palabras.

Pero no es necesario que piense en la manera de integrarse porque Sharon, que hasta hace un momento hablaba con Beatrice, se dirige hacía Erik.

\- Cuéntanos Erik, ¿Cuál es tu oficio? -

\- Soy ingeniero mecánico y trabajo en industrias Stark -

Ella sonríe pero no parece ser una sonrisa feliz, en absoluto. - ¿Sabes algo, Erik? Siempre hemos considerado la desviación de Charles como una molestia, no obstante, sería menos molesto de haberse casado con alguien como Anthony Stark -

Sí, está al tanto de que Charles y Tony salieron hace mucho, no había necesidad de recordarle aquello, gracias. Antes de que Lehnsherr piense en cómo responderle a la homofobica madre de su esposo, es éste quien habla.

\- Y yo siempre he considerado tu odio hacía todo lo que es diferente como una molestia pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto, ¿O sí? -

Nadie parece sorprendido por la discusión que se lleva a cabo entre madre e hijo, no sabría decir si se debe a que es algo común o a que a todos les es indiferente.

\- ¿Qué tal tú Peter? ¿Aspiras a ser algo mejor que tu padre? -

\- No realmente - Contesta con simpleza, por el momento está más interesado en seguir comiendo de ese delicioso pavo que de ser atacado verbalmente.

Sharon hace una mueca, ligeramente irritada por la actitud de Peter.

Tanto Charles como Erik toman turnos para limpiar la cara y los alrededores de la pequeña Lorna, quien, siendo una niña, aún tiene problemas para manejar con los cubiertos ese difícil camino entre el plato y su boca. Por supuesto eso no pasa desapercibido para Sharon y Beatrice.

\- ¿Puedo utilizar mi mutación? Tal vez así sea más fácil -

\- La última vez que lo intentaste la cocina no terminó muy bien - Dice Erik con una sonrisa, recordando el incidente. Por supuesto que Erik nunca en su vida tendría objeción acerca de sus hijos utilizando sus respectivas mutaciones pero no es el lugar ni el momento adecuado, es un hecho que los Xavier no estarán muy contentos si terminan cubiertos de comida.

Lorna ríe felizmente. - Es cierto -

Mientras que Erik escucha a los primos y tíos de Charles hablar sobre preocupaciones realmente estúpidas para individuos asquerosamente ricos (Como el hecho de que uno de ellos está comprando animales jodidamente exóticos para su gigantesco patio) Sharon no puede soportar ni un segundo más sin hacer un comentario, viendo a Lorna comer como una niña normal de cinco años.

\- Querida niña ¿Tu madre no te enseñó modales? Estás comiendo como un animal -

De haber sido cualquier otra persona, Erik ya la estaría amenazando de muerte con todos los cubiertos del lugar por haber tenido el atrevimiento de llamar a su hija 'animal'. Sin embargo no se trata de cualquier persona, se trata de la maldita madre de su esposo y por mucho que Charles parece disgustado con ella, seguramente no aprobará que él haga eso.

\- Por eso los divorcios me parecen tan desagradables, terminan reflejados en los hijos - Agrega Beatrice.

Honestamente, Erik está muy feliz de haber tomado hace algunos años esas clases del manejo de la ira o Dios sabría que estaría pasando en ese comedor.

\- Le aseguro que mi hija no se ha visto afectada de esa manera por mi divorcio, ella solamente está comiendo como cualquier infante - Responde, haciendo un excelente trabajo en mantener su furia dentro de sí.

\- No como un infante Xavier, eso es seguro. Tan sólo tienes que mirar a Rosemary - La niña mira en su dirección al ser mencionada, es una pequeña niña rubia, la hija de uno de los primos de Charles. - Tiene la misma edad que Lorna pero ella sí sabe comer apropiadamente - Eso parece, al ver que la niña y su área está impecable, pero también parece que es un poco infeliz. No como Lorna, exorbitante de felicidad casi en cada momento. - Pero no hay problema, todo tiene una solución. Si la dejas conmigo algunos meses te aseguro que te la devolveré como toda una señorita hecha y derecha, mejor que cualquier cosa que haría una escuela de segunda o una madre ausente -

\- Papi no me quiero ir con la bisasuela, me voy a convertir en piedra - Le susurra su hija.

\- No te vas convertir en piedra cariño y por nada del mundo te dejaré ir con ella -

Sí claro, como si Erik fuese a dejar a su amada hija con esa señora loca para que vaya a envenenar su alma, en ningún universo existente y por existir. - Agradezco su generosa oferta pero no es necesario... -

\- No te preocupes por el dinero, no les pediré ni un centavo, puedo no parecerlo pero soy una mujer muy caritativa -

¿Qué demonios? Hablando de caridad como si le estuviese ofreciendo refugio o alimento a un desamparado cuando en realidad está intentado persuadir a Erik para que deje a su hija ser transformada en Dios sabrá qué y cómo.

\- No se trata de dinero abuela, se trata de que no queremos dejar a Lorna a tu cuidado -

Beatrice, claramente ofendida, replica. - Bien, pero le están negando a la niña una educación de primera que es evidente que le hace falta, no soy yo quien se ve afectada -

Lorna, David, Erik y Charles comienzan a sentirse un poco incómodos por la hostilidad del ambiente mientras que Peter trata de ignorar todo lo mejor que puede ¿Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que con comida? Por ello le pide con amabilidad a una mujer del servicio que le sirva más pavo.

Una vez que llega el momento de degustar el postre Charles piensa con alivio que su calvario terminará pronto. Es entonces que Sharon pone un nuevo tema de conversación sobre la mesa.

\- No había necesidad de casarte de nuevo Charles, no así, al menos - Por supuesto, porque su madre prefería mil veces a un hijo viudo que a un hijo abiertamente homosexual casado con otro hombre.

La muerte de Gabrielle había sido un golpe duro para él pues realmente la amaba, sin embargo unos años después logró salir adelante, conociendo a Erik y enamorandose de nuevo.

\- Pudiste haber intentado con otra mujer, muchas hijas de algunas conocidas mías estaban más que encantadas de conocerte -

Sí, por desgracia Charles aún recuerda algunas de esas reuniones a las que fue obligado a asistir por su abuela. Las mujeres sin duda eran hermosas pero la mayoría tenían algo en común con su familia, odiaban a los mutantes. Lo que Sharon y Beatrice habían intentado hacer era casarlo con una mujer manipulable por ellas, que se encargaría de convencerlo para aceptar que le aplicaran esa nueva 'cura' para la mutación a él y a su hijo. Algo que nunca pudieron hacer con Gabrielle, por supuesto,quien a pesar de no ser una mutante los apoyaba y amaba tal cual.

\- Yo no estuve encantado de conocerlas, mucho me temo -

\- A mí tampoco me agradaba ninguna, todas eran malvadas - Comenta David - Y no entiendo por qué tienen que criticar cada aspecto de la vida de mi papá, claramente sus vidas no han sido lo suficientemente satisfactorias pero eso no es excusa -

Los primos de Charles ríen con disimulo, asegurándose de no ser vistos ni por Beatrice ni por Sharon.

\- Ambos iguales a Brian, no puedo creerlo. Ya es demasiado tarde para tu padre pero tú, David, aún tienes una oportunidad; puedes terminar como él, enseñando genética y cosas de mutantes a jóvenes irrelevantes o puedes ser alguien, puedes heredar la mansión y todo el renombre de los Xavier -

\- Pues elijo terminar esta cena y la siguiente lo más rápido posible para poder volver a casa con mi familia -

\- ¿Qué pasa con los jóvenes de hoy en día? - Cuestiona totalmente indignada. - Tirando todo el futuro a la basura por la absurda sed de rebeldía -

Peter sonríe, feliz de que la mujer que llamó 'animal' a su hermana se esté fastidiando, la pregunta no es qué pasa con los jóvenes, la pregunta es, ¿Qué demonios le sucede a ésa señora?

El ambiente cambia cuando todos terminan su postre, comienzan a contar anécdotas familiares y parece que todo está bien. Pero está claro que Beatrice no puede dejar las cosas fluir pacíficamente cuando una oveja negra de los Xavier está sentado a la mesa. ¿Qué otra razón habría para hablar acerca de su tío homosexual? Aquél que su abuelo mató cuando era un adolescente.

Mucha gente de la alta sociedad tiene la habilidad de convertir algo en lo que ellos deseen utilizando palabras rebuscadas y un poco de engaño, tienen increíbles lenguas de plata, todo lo que sale de su boca debería cuestionarse pero no es así, porque su valor monetario le da peso a sus palabras. En este caso Beatrice usa su habilidad para relatar como su esposo mató a su hijo cuando éste tenía dieciséis años porque descubrió que era homosexual. Su intención es dejar al abuelo como el héroe y la víctima, haciendo un gran sacrifico por el 'bien' de su hijo, de la sociedad y de la familia Xavier. Lo terrible es que funciona. Funciona con sus primos, sus tíos, su madre, funciona con cualquier estúpido invitado en cualquier otra estúpida reunión.

\- Francis amaba muchos a su abuelo, ¿No es así? - Es obvio que está intentando provocarlo pero lo peor es que lo está consiguiendo.

En su familia muchos tienen o tuvieron la errónea idea de que Charles adoraba a su abuelo Albern Francis... Nada más alejado de la realidad. Cuando él era un niño ése viejo desagradable lo arrastraba a alguna habitación y lo obligaba a escuchar sus horribles anécdotas de su juventud, nada aptas para un niño, supuestamente para darle lecciones de vida. Una de sus favoritas de contar era la que acababa de relatar Beatrice.

La número uno, sin embargo, era acerca de como violó a una mujer y la dejó embarazada pero, según él, hizo lo 'correcto' al darle suficiente dinero para que se desapareciera de su vida, para él poder casarse con Beatrice. Aunque, claro está, ahora en su adultez, que aquella mujer huyo más por miedo que por tener la vida resuelta con esa miseria.

Por ello a Charles no le agrada mucho su segundo nombre, puesto en honor de un viejo asqueroso, homofobico, violador, asesino y quién sabe qué más.

\- Imposible no amarlo en verdad, un gran ho... - La mujer no puede terminar de hablar por que Charles se levanta de su silla para después golpear sus manos contra la mesa.

\- Yo no amaba a ése monstruo, aún pudriéndose en su tumba lo odio. De hecho nadie debería amarlo, fue prácticamente la representación de cualquier bajeza humana existente y por existir -

Sharon intenta mantener la calma aunque es claro que por dentro está furiosa por el atrevimiento de su hijo. - No armes una escena por favor -

\- Si por armar una escena te refieres a mostrar algo de decencia humana entonces sí madre, estoy formando una maldita escena. Ustedes podrán saber cómo utilizar correctamente cada maldito cubierto en la faz de la Tierra pero son los seres más incivilizados que conozco -

Erik no tiene ni puta idea de que hacer, vaya que él también tiene ganas se gritar y romper platos finos pero esta vez Charles es el del arranque de ira (Totalmente justificado en su opinión) y parece que, al menos por el momento, necesita desahogarse solo.

\- Si que es atrevido tu muchacho, hablando de decencia humana cuando tuvo el atrevimiento de traer a su 'familia' disfuncional a esta reunión - Dice uno de sus tíos, haciendo comillas con sus dedos en la palabra familia.

\- ¿No es gracioso? Un mutante hablando sobre humanidad y ser civilizado - Sharon habla con desdén.

Por unos segundos todos los adornos y utensilios de metal en la habitación comienzan a derretirse pero todos están tan concentrados en los ataques verbales que Erik lo devuelve todo a la normalidad como si nada hubiese pasado.

\- Mi padre no tenía ningún problema con que yo fuera mutante -

\- Basta Francis, no hables de tu padre. Sabes porque no me gusta hablar de él -

\- Lo sé. Porque te recuerda que alguna vez tuviste humanidad y sentimientos - Cuando su madre lo mira con ira además de lágrimas en sus ojos, es la señal para retirarse. - Gracias por la deliciosa cena. Vamos arriba -

Entonces se aleja de la mesa, encaminandose a su habitación siendo seguido por Erik y sus hijos. Antes de que desaparezcan por completo de su campo de visión Sharon les habla por última ocasión en esa noche.

\- Por favor complacenos con tu presencia y la de tu encantadora familia en la celebración de mañana antes de que vuelvas a desaparecer por otros años más - Dice, levantando su copa para darle un trago.

\- No te preocupes, no te decepcionaremos -

X

\- Mi parte favorita fue cuando comenzaste a derretir las cosas papi -  Dice Lorna mientas que están subiendo las escaleras para llegar a sus respectivos cuartos.

\- La mía también cariño, me ayudó a liberar algo de tensión -

\- ¿Ya tengo autorización para referirme a ella como maldita? -

Charles duda un poco para luego de unos segundos responder. - A tu bisabuela sí, a tu abuela no -

David se encoge de hombros. - Algo es algo -

\- Eso estuvo de locos, ¿Enserio cenaremos mañana también? - Dice Peter.

\- No exactamente -

Luego de acostar a los niños, Erik y Charles vuelven a su habitación, donde éste se tira sobre la cama para soltar un enorme suspiro.

\- Cuidado, se escapa tu felicidad - Bromea Erik.

\- Imposible, acabo de ver a una parte de ella acostarse en sus camas y la otra parte la estoy viendo aquí mismo - Con una sonrisa extiende uno de sus brazos, dándole a entender a Erik que quiere que se acueste con él. Erik lo hace, se recuesta a su lado y besa a su esposo.

\- ¿Quieres un masaje? -

Charles lo abraza con fuerza. - Tal vez luego, ahora lo único que quiero es quedarme así un rato -

Erik corresponde el abrazo, además revuelve con lentitud y cariño el cabello de Charles. - Lamento mucho haberte forzado a hacer esto. Realmente no estabas exagerando, soy el peor esposo del mundo -

\- Vaya que lo eres - Sonríe. - Pero está bien, en cierta parte te entiendo, querías conocer a mi familia. Y espero que haya sido lo suficiente porque no pienso volver a celebrar una festividad aquí -

\- Suficiente para una vida -

Duran varios minutos abrazados en silencio, dándose pequeños besos de cuando en cuando hasta que Erik pregunta. - ¿En serio quieres quedarte para la reunión de mañana? -

\- Por nada del mundo vamos a soportar los comentarios de mi abuela y de mi madre durante otra noche -

\- ¿Entonces qué...? -

\- Tengo planeando algo mucho más interesante para mañana y tú vas a ayudarme, quizá hasta los chicos -

\- ¿Qué es lo que tiene en mente mi precioso telépata? -

X

Charles nunca agradeció tanto que la mansión ridículamente grande tuviera más de una cocina y comedor como esa mañana. Él, Erik, Lorna, Peter y David disfrutaron de un espléndido desayuno y más tarde de una sencilla pero amena comida sin tener que soportar ataques verbales ni tener que verle un pelo a los congéneres desagradables de Charles.

Cuando llega la noche el salón más grande de la mansión está lleno de invitados, comida presentada en forma de buffet y algunas personas del servicio moviéndose con habilidad entre toda la gente.

Así como Beatrice y Sharon les arruinaron la cena ayer, Charles planea arruinar la velada de todas ésas pomposas personas. Todos los individuos igual de desagradables que su abuela y su madre, algunos incluso tan malos como solía ser su abuelo.

Nadie había esperado que de repente, las cucharas, algunas mesas, bandejas y todo lo que fuese de metal comenzara a deformarse en extrañas formas, cortesía de Erik por supuesto, Lorna únicamente logró hacer flotar algunos objetos pequeños. Nadie esperó tampoco ver cucarachas saliendo de todos lados, algunas volando de un lado para otro, cortesía de David y Charles. Tampoco vieron venir a un joven increíblemente veloz que desarreglo algunos de sus trajes y corbatas y que vandalizo el enorme cuadro de Albern Francis (con permiso de Charles) sin siquiera ser distinguido o identificado.

\- Jamás me habría esperado esto de mi esposo pacifista. Debo decir que aunque estoy algo confundido estoy mayormente excitado por este lado tuyo - Dice Erik una vez que todos están dentro del auto, alejándose de la mansión Xavier, donde es seguro que Beatrice y Sharon gritarian hasta reventar sus pulmones de no ser porque eso podría arruinar su imagen.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Qué asco! -

\- ¡Erik! -

\- Me alegra bastante que por una vez en tu vida hayas decidido hacerme caso acerca de más acciones menos palabras. Tal vez algún día llegues a compartir mi ideología -

\- No sé si lo habrás notado pero no maté a nadie, como tu ideología supremacista mutante sugiere -

\- Eso puede arreglarse - Bromea.

\- Muero de hambre - Dice Peter, pensando en que conocer a la familia de Charles fue horrible pero el pavo fue maravilloso. - ¿Podemos volver rápido a robar algo de comida? -

\- No pero podemos parar en algún Burger queen antes de ir a casa - *

\- No papi Charles, tenemos que llegar a casa rápido para ver los regalos ¿Qué tal si Santa Claus no dejó los regalos porque no nos vio ahí? - Replica Lorna.

\- No te preocupes Schatzi, estoy seguro de que los regalos estarán ahí esperando por nosotros - Responde Erik.

Es así como el 25 de diciembre la familia Lehnsherr-Xavier-Maximoff-Dane-Haller termina comiendo hamburguesas y papas fritas en el primer burger queen que encontraron.

\- Me recuerda a cuando nos conocimos -  
Erik sonríe con su gran sonrisa de tiburón y Charles se sonroja un poco.

Él lo recuerda como si hubiese sido ayer, Cómo olvidar a la pequeña Lorna saliendo de la piscina de pelotas para decirle 'Mi papi piensa que eres muy guapo, ¿No quieres sentarte allá con él?'

\- ¿Esta vez no comentarás nada acerca de lo tóxica que es esta comida? - Pregunta Charles a su hijo con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Tengo tanta hambre que esta vez tampoco me voy a preocupar por eso. Y quiero un juguete -

\- ¡Yo también quiero un juguete! - Grita Lorna con entusiasmo.

\- Yo también -

\- Muy bien, muy bien, todos obtendremos un juguete -

Algunos empleados y otros clientes los miran raro mientras los cinco juegan escandalosamente sobre la mesa con los juguetes de Pokémon que ofrece el restaurante de comida rápida.

Esta sí que era una forma de pasar la navidad.

**Author's Note:**

> *Para asegurarme de evitar problemas 👀 jajajaja xD 
> 
> ¡Espero les haya gustado!  
> Pido disculpas si el final les pareció demasiado abrupto pero para las 5000 palabras ya estaba hasta la madre y dije ¡A terminar esto, que parece eterno! Jajaja 
> 
> Aquí Lorna tiene como cinco años y cacho, Peter unos quince o dieciséis y David como unos diez u once 
> 
> ¡Nos leemos luego!


End file.
